Aideliz
by gaudy
Summary: Mi/L AU, NO aliens. I don't want to ruin it, so read and find out. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aideliz  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters.  
  
Category: Mi/L/Au. No Aliens. Can you guys believe that? It's completely Au.  
  
Summary: You'll have to read it, because I don't want to give anything away.  
  
Rating: Still not sure, but for now it's Pg-13.  
  
Authors note: This fic is for Julie, Erin, Talena, Summer, Lee, Eva, Nikki, Laura, Belinda and everyone that enjoys my angst and not so common fluffy fics. Don't fear this isn't angst. :p  
  
Feedback: I live for this.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Liz loved going to the coffee/book shop, it was the only place she could relax and be herself or a heroine when she read a book. She thought there was nothing like drinking coffee and reading a good book--it refreshed her. Antar, the coffee/book shop, was the only place she could leave all her problems behind, so she always tried to make room in her schedule to at least go there once a week. But, it seemed her problem insisted on being a pain in the neck.  
  
"Liz," Max her wanna be fiancée called out.  
  
Liz acknowledged him with a look and then took a sip of her cappuccino, while she kicked, one of her crossed legs back and forward. She wished her leg could have a mind of it own and kick him where it hurt.  
  
"Liz," he called out again and she put her cup down. "How long are you going to stay here?"  
  
Liz shrugged, "As long as I want. You can leave if you want."  
  
Max shook his head. "No, I'll stay. I told you, Liz, I want to know what you enjoy."  
  
Liz stared at him for a moment and then picked up her book and tried to submerge herself in it, but she was getting irritated when her companion kept tapping the table with his fingers. Liz glared at him and turned back to her reading.  
  
"Sorry," Max said sheepishly and sighed. He had never been so bored in his life, but he would suck it up if it meant getting on Liz's good side. She had a name that carried a lot of weight in the business world. Sure, he had money and a good position, but he knew that a business marriage between him and Liz would put him ahead of the game and would give his career and business an immense boost.  
  
Max noticed Liz had finished her coffee and he was about to jump to his feet and head out the door, thinking she would leave, but instead she signal for a waiter.  
  
Liz pushed her cup towards the waiter when she felt someone near her, but she didn't look up from her book. "Cappuccino," she grunted out, not wanting to ruin the spell that had fallen over her when she started to read the book.  
  
The waiter just smiled and went to get her coffee.  
  
"Liz, your coffee's coming," Max announced, hoping to get her attention out of the book and to him.  
  
Liz mentally groaned and looked up. She saw a shadow and turned to the person causing it, and Max had never left her mind so fast when she saw the waiter. He seemed like someone that had come out of one of the books she read. She realized she was staring and blushed, "Thanks for the coffee."  
  
"No problem," he said, smiling at her and surprising himself, he wasn't the smiling type.  
  
Liz stuck her hand out, something that was out of character for her. "I'm Liz."  
  
The waiter couldn't believe how smooth her skin was, he was still marveling at the softness of her skin when her words finally registered in his mind. "I'm Michael."  
  
…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…  
  
Liz didn't ask for her hand back, she just noticed how it fitted perfectly in his. "Nice to meet you," she said, shyly.  
  
"Like wise," Michael said, not being able to get his eyes of her. 'Is this what love at first sight is like?'  
  
Max didn't like what was going on between them one bit, so he cleared his throat, breaking their spell.  
  
Michael began to retreat, walking backwards and kept looking at her. He was so taken by her beauty that he bumped into a few people, muttering his apologies; he took his eyes of her and continued with his work.  
  
Liz blushed, still staring after him.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Max asked, not happy. Not happy at all.  
  
"Nothing," Liz said in a high-pitched voice that betrayed her excitement. She tried to turn her attention back to her reading, but a picture of Michael kept entering her mind.  
  
She wanted to know him, she knew he was new, that was after all the first time she had seen him, and now she had another reason to visit Antar.  
  
Liz saw it was getting late and was disappointed she didn't get a chance to talk to Michael again. She began to pack her things. "Max, why don't you go and bring the car around? I want to pick up a book I saw."  
  
Max nodded unsure, he didn't want to give her the chance to talk to the waiter again, but he did as asked.  
  
Liz picked up the book and went to pay her bill; she smiled widely when she saw Michael at the cash register. "Hi."  
  
"Hello…your boyfriend left you alone?" Michael inquired, and flinched at his not so suitable way of getting information.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. …I don't have a boyfriend." Liz smile widen when she saw the look of relief that passed over his face.  
  
"Good. Then will you meet me here tomorrow at 5:00 pm?" Michael asked hopeful as he took the money she handed him to pay her bill.  
  
Liz licked her lips. "Maybe."  
  
Michael wasn't oblivious to the moments of her lips or the flirting and he thought he didn't like that kind of thing, but he was actually enjoying it and when she licked her lips he felt clumsy and giddy. "You'll be here," he said, his trademark confidence showing in his voice.  
  
"Bye," Liz only said, neither denying nor agreeing with his words. But she knew he was right.  
  
…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Aideliz  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters.  
  
Category: Mi/L/Au. No Aliens. Can you guys believe that? It's completely Au.  
  
Summary: You'll have to read it, because I don't want to give anything away.  
  
Rating: Still not sure, but for now it's Pg-13.  
  
Authors note: This fic is for Julie, Erin, Talena, Summer, Lee, Eva, Nikki, Laura, Belinda, Kay and everyone that enjoys my angst and not so common fluffy fics. Don't fear this isn't angst.  
  
Feedback: I live for this.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Liz tried to control her excitement as she got inside Max's BMW. She put her seatbelt on, knowing he wouldn't start the car until she did. She wanted to get out of his presences as soon as possible. Liz looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. She would bite her lip, flex her hand and feet, play with her hair and she was unaware of doing any of it. She just felt electricity running through her body, she didn't need to close her eyes to remember Michael, because she could still see him clearly.  
  
Max narrowed his eyes, he could feel Liz's enthusiasm and he didn't like the waiter; he didn't like him at all. Max could tell Liz was thrilled to have met him and he felt the waiter would sooner or later be a threat to him.  
  
…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…  
  
Liz sighed once her house came to view, she loved it as much as she hated. She hated the security around the house, the gates that made it look like a prison, she hated that it represented just how much money her family had. All her life she wanted to be like everyone else, where kids would actually have fun and not have to follow protocol, where kids could be kids. She remembered how she used to sneak out of private school and go to the nearest public school. She enjoyed watching them; they represented everything she didn't have; freedom, a happy childhood and friends. But as Max moved through the gate and the fountain in the middle of the garden came into view she remembered the house was magical too.  
  
Max pulled over in front of her house and she quickly got out of the car. She knew Max would have open her door, but she wanted to make it clear that she was independent that unlike other girls in her social status she could actually fetch for herself and had a mind of her own.  
  
Liz went ahead of Max, not wanting to be in his presences any longer, she rushed passed her father before he could stop her, but when she reached the stairs she took her time. She didn't know why but since she saw Michael she felt different, saw things differently. The stairs and the mirrors around the house what was she loved the most, a princess always walked down the stairs so at the end it could meet her prince. She didn't know what it was about mirrors that she loved, it wasn't that she loved looking at herself; it was how they looked in a room. She couldn't quite explain it. Liz heard her father greet Max and she rushed up the stairs, not wanting to be involved in their male bonding. She had better things to do like trying to figure out what to wear for her date with Michael.  
  
* * *  
  
Jeff clapped Max on the back. "Where did you take her?"  
  
"A coffee/book shop," Max answered, painfully, that wasn't his idea of fun.  
  
Jeff smiled widely, "I knew you had culture, if only Liz could see that. Don't worry; she'll come around. She won't find anyone better than you."  
  
Max tried to keep his smug grin off his face so he settled for a hopeful look. "You think so?"  
  
"My boy, I know so. If not I'll set her straight. Now come, we have business to attend to." Jeff led him to his home office. "Do you want something to drink?" Jeff asked, pouring himself some brandy.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
Jeff chuckled, pleased with Max. "Always so modest. I've told you to call me Jeff. We'll soon be family."  
  
"That is if Liz wants to, Sir—Jeff," Max said, playing the considerate part.  
  
"She will. Now the merger will do us good, if she doesn't see how good of a match you are, she'll see that," Jeff Parker stated. He loved his daughter, but they were building an Empire, she would understand. After all the money that was made out of their business was the one she used, it was time she made her contribution.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later Liz came down, it was dinnertime and if she was home she could make time to spend with her family. Liz didn't bother to stifle a groan when she saw Max. She was furious, couldn't they see she wasn't interested? Mentally sighing, she sat down in her chair, to her father's left next to Max. "Good evening, Mother, Father…Max."  
  
Jeff grabbed Liz's hand and squeezed it. "Liz, tomorrow there's a meeting and I want you to be there, so you can see the ropes, meeting my colleges."  
  
Liz nodded, knowing her father wasn't going to accept other wise. She hated not knowing what to study. She was 18 and with no idea where she wanted to take her life, so she did as her father had asked, she took a year off and stayed around to see how business was managed. She knew her father hoped she would take what he did as a career option, but she hated it, she hated his work and she knew she wasn't cut out to do it. It was boring and too formal and she hated formality, she had grown up in formality.  
  
Dinner went by fairly quickly and this time, she wouldn't be able to escape Max. They moved to the family room and with pitiful excuses her parents left her alone with Max.  
  
The silence was awkward; they both knew she didn't want him. Liz cleared her throat and started to speak slowly. She may not like the guy, but she was grateful that he'd never tried to make a pass at her. "Look, Max, your nice and all, but I'm just not interested."  
  
Max sighed, "I know, Liz, but couldn't we just give it a try?"  
  
"We better not, I don't want my parents to get their hopes up, because it's not going to happen," Liz said more forcefully.  
  
"Liz, it will be good for business."  
  
Realization hit Liz like a thousand bricks. "Business? So this is what this is all about, for you and for my father, huh?" Liz shook her head. "Get out."  
  
"Li—Liz…" Max shuttered.  
  
"I said to get out." Liz pointed to the way out.  
  
Max sighed and left, but he still wasn't giving up.  
  
…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…  
  
The next day Liz prepared herself for her father's business meeting, deciding what to wear was the hardest, it had to be elegant, business like and she had to chose the right color, nothing flashy, but not to serious and nothing that gave away that she actually had a mind.  
  
Liz mentally sighed as she heard their chatter. She had no idea what they were talking about because as soon as the meeting started she had tuned them out. Liz had no idea why her father insisted she go to those meetings, she knew that besides wanting her to marry Max for a merger, her father wanted a man ahead of the Parker Corporation not a woman and she knew he wouldn't settle for anyone that wasn't Max. 'But he'll have to,' Liz thought, determinately. Liz saw the clock and groaned, the meeting was going to take all day and she really wasn't interested in investing, or expanding.  
  
When the meeting was adjourned Liz was ready to pick up her things and dash out of the room, but her father called her. "Yeah?"  
  
Jeff looked disapprovingly at her. "Liz, you could pay more attention to the meeting and be nicer to Max."  
  
Liz shook her head. "Dad, I'm not interested in the business or in Max, much less Max so what's the use?"  
  
"Liz, he's a good match—"  
  
"For who for me or you?" Liz asked, seriously, yet bitterly.  
  
"Liz—"  
  
Liz held up her hand. "I have an appointment, Dad."  
  
"Where?" Not wanting to know he said, "Let Max take you."  
  
"I rather hitchhike," Liz called out for she was already out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz quickly changed, happy she had chose her clothes the other day, it was already 4:00 pm and she didn't want to be late. She carefully put her hair in a bun, leaving a strand out to fall on her face, she put her perfume on and looked herself over the mirror. Her jeans and red sweater showed her figure off nicely.  
  
She called a cab, not wanting to be driven there, she knew the chauffer would report to her father, they always did.  
  
Liz walked into Antar and she immediately spotted Michael. He was talking to another guy, and by the apron she could tell he also worked there.  
  
* * *  
  
Michael knew immediately the moment she had walked inside the room, it was as if the air had changed. Their eyes met and it was as if he weren't himself anymore. He took off his apron that said, "Antar, Coffee and Book Shop," and handed it to his partner, John. "I gotta go," Michael mumbled and left a bewildered John behind.  
  
Michael grabbed his jacket and walked up to her. "Hi."  
  
Liz shyly smiled, "Hi."  
  
They stood in silence, just staring at each other, it was like they were in their own little world and to John they looked like idiots.  
  
John cleared his throat. "Michael, are you going to get out of here or are you going to stay here and make gooey eyes at the girl?"  
  
Michael startled turned to John. "We're going. We're going, jeez, since when can't a guy stare at a beautiful woman?"  
  
Liz blushed, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To eat. I'm starving," Michael replied smiling at her and lead her to his motorcycle.  
  
Liz saw the motorcycle and took a step back. "We are going oin that?"  
  
Michael nodded, "Never been on a motorcycle before?"  
  
"No."  
  
Michael got on it and turned to Liz. "There's no science to it. You just hold on to me."  
  
Liz nervously bit her lip, but got behind Michael and held on to him tight.  
  
Michael stopped in front of Gregorio's Pizza Place and carefully got off the bike. He saw Liz was shaken and disappointment filled him. If they couldn't deal with his baby they couldn't deal with him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Liz heard his question, but she didn't answer. She was shaking. She felt the cold wind blowing in her face, the fact that she need to hold Michael tightly, she could still feel the heat of his body, it all had been a rush and finally she spoke. "OMG, that was scary!" She looked at him wickedly. "Can we do it again? I loved it!"  
  
Michael smirked and took her hand, they were cold, but he could feel her pulse racing and he could feel the relief welling in his heart. She had passed.  
  
Liz felt light and relieved, somehow she had taken a test and she had passed and she could tell that was a good thing.  
  
…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Aideliz  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters.  
  
Category: Mi/L/Au. No Aliens. Can you guys believe that? It's completely Au.  
  
Summary: You'll have to read it, because I don't want to give anything away.  
  
Rating: Still not sure, but for now it's Pg-13.  
  
Authors note: This fic is for Julie, Erin, Talena, Summer, Lee, Eva, Nikki, Laura, Belinda, Kay and everyone that enjoys my angst and not so common fluffy fics. Don't fear this isn't angst. :p  
  
Feedback: I live for this.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been a week since their first "date" and Liz had committed that day to memory. She had never felt so free and happy, and for that moment she had been like any other person, not Jeff Parker's daughter, next in line to take over the Parker Corporation.  
  
Liz couldn't wipe the smile off her face, Michael had that effect on her, he made her happy. If people thought she spent too much time in Antar a week back then now they would say she lived there. She didn't want to crowd Michael, but he insisted that she be present as to why was a mystery to her, but she had to admit she enjoyed it.  
  
She loved seeing customers flirt with him or at least try to, because he was totally oblivious to it. Instead of being flattered he was annoyed and she was thrilled to see that he only opened up to her. He would give people a cold shoulder, but when it came to her he always had a smile for her or a smirk--that would turn her to pudding.  
  
Liz followed his movements with her eyes, her admiration naked for everyone to see in her eyes. He had told her how this was a job to cover his college tuition and how he would sell his painting to get extra money, but since that wasn't always reliable, he moved around looking for a stable job. Liz pouted, remembering he wouldn't show her his painting, no matter how much she pried. She saw he was finishing up and turn her gaze back to her neglected book.  
  
Michael slid next to Liz after his shift was over and smiled as he saw her shiver. He knew his proximity was getting to her and that boosted his ego, but he had to admit he wasn't completely unaffected by her nearness either. "So are we staying here or are we going out?"  
  
Liz put her book down, during her time there she had read ten pages and she didn't even remember the last line she had read, and she wasn't going to mention it, somehow he had been aware of her appreciation of him, she just felt it, so she said, "Where do you want to go?" She wasn't going to let him brag about it.  
  
Michael's eyes lit up as an idea came to him. "Let's go."  
  
Liz smiled at his enthusiasm and let herself be dragged off. She stepped closer to him when she saw the girls that had been trying to flirt with Michael glare at her and her smile became possessive and as she held their glares with a glare of her own she was clearly screaming. He's mine.  
  
…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…  
  
Liz felt excitement rush through her as Michael handed her his spare helmet, she had come to love that motorcycle. She knew her parents would blow a fuse if they ever found out she had taken a few rides on one.  
  
Michael grinned, knowing she had fallen for his bike. Maybe he would let her ride it sometime. A big maybe.  
  
She hung on to him tightly and didn't ask where they were going, she had seen the glint in his eyes and she knew him well enough by now to know that would have been useless.  
  
Confused, Liz stared at the amusement park where Michael had pulled over. "You don't seem like the kind of guy that would go to an amusement park," Liz said, at last.  
  
Michael smirked and Liz had to stop herself from sighing or worse yet, drooling. "What kind of guy do I seem like?"  
  
"The bad ass type that works at a book store to just pick up girls."  
  
"Please, you don't even believe that yourself," Michael accused.  
  
It was Liz's turn to grin. "Maybe I lied about the picking up girls, but the bad ass thing is true."  
  
Michael shook his head and began to walk to the entrance. "Nah, you have it all wrong. It's the other way around."  
  
"Oh, yeah, like you can even tell when someone is flirting with you."  
  
"Well, I got it when you were doing it and those girls today were not trying to hide the fact that they were flirting."  
  
"I did not flirt!" Liz narrowed her eyes. "You knew they were flirting?"  
  
Michael shrugged, "Like I said, they weren't trying to hide it. Besides do you think I'm that dumb? And, yes, you were flirting."  
  
"Not dumb, just clueless. But you acted so cool, like you didn't care," Liz said, letting the flirting subject drop, knowing he was just trying to infuriate her.  
  
Michael smirked, "Oh, believe me, it was quiet a trip for my ego, but I enjoyed watching you glare daggers at those girls."  
  
Liz blushed, "You saw?"  
  
"I'm not blind, but don't worry. I'm not interested in flirting with anyone else but you."  
  
The mood changed as Liz saw the seriousness in his eyes. Michael licked his suddenly dried lips. "At least for now. I don't know what other pretty lady I might see along the way."  
  
"Jerk," Liz stated.  
  
Michael noticed they were close to the place he wanted to show Liz and instructed her to close her eyes.  
  
Liz reluctantly did so. "I don't know why I have to close my eyes," she muttered, not happy with the idea at all.  
  
Michael just laughed it off. "Your cute," he announced and led Liz around.  
  
Liz could tell they were in the elevator, and it was moving up, but the ride was taking forever. "Are we there yet?" She asked for the fourth time in less than 30 seconds.  
  
"You sure are impatient. You need to develop it," he advised, teasingly.  
  
"If you would just tell me where we are going…"  
  
The elevator stopped, also stopping what could have been Michael's reply. "Keep your eyes close," he warned.  
  
Liz nodded and quickly felt someone strapping cords around her waist, she had tensed at first and then relaxed, she was with Michael and she trusted him, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
Liz did just that and wished she hadn't. She didn't even want to think of how many feet up she was. "OMG."  
  
"You aren't scared of heights, or are you?"  
  
Liz thought about all the jumps she had made during her time at high school where she had been in the swim team and she shook her head. "It's just that there's nothing to break my fall. You know just in case I have to splatter my brains all across the park."  
  
Michael laughed, "Yes, there is, it's like a bed full of air, it's blue."  
  
"Oh, you mean that blue DOT down there that looks like an ANT?" She asked, sweetly.  
  
"We are just going to bungee jump."  
  
"You really are into life threatening things, but that's okay. I can do this. It's a challenge, I'm always up for a challenge," she finished, determinedly.  
  
Michael sniggered; he knew every word she had uttered had been for her own benefit not his. When he was going to remark on it, she scared the hell out of him when she jumped. He was worried at first until he heard her unmistakable scream of joy.  
  
When they brought her up she was pale as a sheet.  
  
"Remind me to never do that again," she said as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. It surprised both of them, but neither pulled back, instead they leaned more into it. Liz was getting dizzy, it was only meant to be a brush of her lips against his, but she hadn't expected the need for it to be more than a brush of their lips.  
  
When they broke the kiss they didn't comment on it. Michael just entwined his hands with hers. "You didn't wait for me."  
  
"Sorry," she said, sheepishly, grinning. "We can do it together this time."  
  
"I thought you didn't want to do that again."  
  
Liz's grin widened. "I lied. It was too liberating to not try it again. On three."  
  
Michael nodded and started to count. "1…2…3," and they jumped, still holding hands, their screams of fright and joy echoing through the park.  
  
And that had been their first kiss.  
  
…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was past 9 o'clock when Liz finally reached her house, way past dinnertime. She flinched even more when she heard Max's voice and felt nauseous as she realized how fast she could recognize his voice but quickly figured it was her defense mechanism. She tiptoed up the stairs, trying to be as fast and quiet as possible. She didn't want them to realize she was back even if that meant a lecture in the morning, but she didn't want them to ruin her mood. The time she spend with Michael had been magnificent, a fantasy, yet a dream come true.  
  
She felt giddy and excited just remembering their kiss, and frowned in disappointment as she remembered there hadn't been others to follow their first kiss, but Michael hadn't let go off her hand and had always made sure to touch her in some way. Liz laughed with sheer happiness as she recalled how Michael had glared at every guy that dared look twice at her, he was possessive and that was something she thought she wouldn't like, but Michael could possess her any time he wanted.  
  
Slowly, Liz got ready to go to bed. Occasionally a dreamy expression would cross her face. After they got tired of the amusement park they got on the bike and drove away. There had been no destination in mind. They just drove for hours, in silence. She had leaned her check against his back and pressed her hands to his stomach, time flew and just as quietly he turned around and dropped her off, a block away from her house. There hadn't been any words spoken either, they only stared at each other for a moment and with a nod on his part he roared away.  
  
Liz sighed; by an unspoken agreement they both knew neither of them was ready for Michael to meet her parents and she feared that once they did, it would spoil everything.  
  
.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.  
  
Michael filled her with life and purpose, something she hadn't felt in a while. Liz pushed those thoughts aside and drew the sheet around her and with a smile curving her lips she let sleep claim her.  
  
Morning came too son, she thought as she heard Jeff Parker calling out her name and knocking on the door. Liz groaned, angry and disappointed her dream had been interrupted. "I'm coming."  
  
Liz quickly got ready and wistfully sighed as a glimpse of her dream came back to her. She had been with Michael and they had been doing a lot more than kissing.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz tried to stifle a yawn as she walked next to her father. He was giving a tour to potential business partners and she could have slept ten hours straight and she would still be falling asleep on her feet. She was practically raised there but her father wanted her to listen to why each of his employees' work was important.  
  
Liz intentionally let herself fall behind, and she mentally groaned when Max approached her.  
  
"Want to get some coffee?" he asked. "It'll be an excuse to get out of here."  
  
Liz studied him for a few minutes and then nodded. She would take any form of escape, even if it meant spending a few minutes with Max. "Thanks," she whispered, gruffly. She didn't like the idea that she owed him one.  
  
Max took her to the company's cafeteria and she allowed herself to relax in his presence, just being there, in that atmosphere took its toll on her. She still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, but she would talk to her father before she started to hate what he did.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know?" Max's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
Liz opened her eyes, which she had closed momentarily and stared at him. She dropped her gaze to the table and took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you. But, Max-"  
  
"I know. You're not interested."  
  
Liz wondered what he was up too. "Exactly." She didn't care how rude she sounded. She just wanted him to get the message through to him.  
  
"If you can give me a chance-"  
  
"There's someone else," she confessed, and mentally kicked herself for it. She should know better than to give Max Evans that kind of ammo.  
  
.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.  
  
Max's grip on his mug tightened. "Oh, who?"  
  
Liz looked at him sideways. "No one you know." She slowly stood up. "I have to go. Tell Dad I'll talk to him later."  
  
"Where are you going?" Max stuttered. Liz being with someone else wasn't part of the plan and definitely not something he counted on.  
  
"Out." Was her curt short reply.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz went back to her house, and rushed up the stairs. She knew that if her mother saw her she would stop her and question her on where she was going, then ever so faithful she would report to her husband. Liz packed a bag with the things she needed, grabbed her rarely used car keys, and again rushed down the stairs. She spotted her mother and before Nancy could get a word out, Liz called out, "See you later, Mom."  
  
Liz hopped into her Camry and took off. Michael would get off his shift soon and this time she would make sure they did something she enjoyed. Liz carefully park next to his bike, she knew that there would be hell to pay if there was even a fingerprint on it that wasn't his. She leaned against her car and waited for him to come out.  
  
Michael's hair was tousled and he was cranky. He had spent the entire night tossing and turning. Liz's face had been invading his dream. I didn't help that he hadn't been able to reach her on her cell phone or that he had a few errands to do. But as he saw Liz he forgot all about his errands.  
  
He passed his hand through his hair as he approached her and smirked when she ducked her head to hide her blush.  
  
Liz didn't know what was wrong with her. She couldn't wait to see him, but as soon as he stepped out and she saw him, she blushed and her stomach tied in knots. She had no idea how to act in front of him. Should she kiss him or wait for him to make the move? What if he didn't want to? What if what happened the other day was only a one-time deal? She was so busy pondering those thoughts that she didn't noticed the intent in his eyes, and the next thing she knew he had pulled her into his embrace and he was coaxing her lips apart with his tongue. She gasped and he took the opportunity to insert his tongue inside her mouth. Once she got over her shock she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Breathless, Michael pulled away. They were both breathing heavily and he was surprised to find Liz's body pressed against her car.  
  
He was pleased to see he wasn't the only one rattled. "What are you doing here?" Michael managed to ask, even though he still had his lower body pressed to Liz and his hands were holding her by the waist.  
  
Liz licked her lips. She could still taste him. She took a minute before answering, she knew he wasn't angry but she needed a minute to organize her thoughts. "Well, you've been showing me all the things you like to do so I thought I should show you the things I like to do."  
  
.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.  
  
Michael smirked, his hand finding it's way to her neck. "Yeah, what's that?"  
  
His hand tracing her neck was making it hard to think. "We'll start with something easy. Hop in." It took all her will to move aside and open the door.  
  
"Why can't we take the bike?" Michael inquired, not liking the idea of leaving his baby behind.  
  
"It's more sensible," Liz replied, smiling. "But if you want you can take it to your apartment and I'll follow you, that way you can pick up a towel and swimming trunks."  
  
Michael muttered something Liz couldn't make out. "What?"  
  
"I don't owe swimming trunks," Michael repeated, annoyed.  
  
Liz gasped, and made her eyes widen just for the drama of it. "How can you not?" Liz shook her head. "Okay, are you okay with leaving your motorcycle here?"  
  
Michael nervously looked around and resigned, nodding.  
  
"Well, get in, and we'll be on our way. We'll get what you need there." Liz started the engine and after putting her seatbelt on she turned to Michael. "You do know how to swim, right?"  
  
"Yes. But do you know how to drive?" Michael eyed the steering wheel, and then let his gaze wonder back to Liz.  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do. I haven't been driving much, not since I drove into a tree," Liz replied, grinning, teasingly.  
  
"Oh God," Michael muttered, quickly putting his seatbelt on. "You are joking, right?" Even though Liz nodded, he retorted, "Good, but I rather not take my chances. After all you're a woman. Woman shouldn't be driving."  
  
Liz snorted and let the male chauvinistic comment pass. "So nice of you to notice."  
  
"Believe me, Liz, it was hard not to." [I]Oh, yeah, he had noticed.[/i] Michael mentally groaned, remembering that was exactly why he had trouble sleeping.  
  
Pleased, Liz took off.  
  
"So why a Camry, not a BMW or a Porsche or any of those other sport cars?"  
  
"I don't like them, they are small, and I wanted something reliable and not too flashy. A Camry is elegant. Dad is the one that has the sport cars."  
  
Michael sensed there was something else behind her decision, but figured she would tell him when she was ready. "Uh, Liz, we are not going in there, right?"  
  
Liz turned off the engine and looked at the Country Club, then back at Michael. "Yes." Liz laughed at the look of utter pain that crossed Michael's face. "Come on. It'll be fun."  
  
Michael sighed. He could face a few spoiled, rich people for Liz. After they bought what he needed, Liz showed him around the club and to his relief the pool was empty.  
  
"It's only full on the weekends," Liz explained, noticing how he glanced around. "The guys changing room is to the left, the girls to the right. So go change into your swimsuit. I'll be out in a few."  
  
Not left with another choice, Michael did as told. Once he was done, he stepped out and nervously waited for Liz. His jaw almost hit the floor when Liz came out. It was a two pieces, black swimsuit. He hadn't noticed how fit she was and he had the urge to take his towel and cover her up.  
  
She felt his eyes devouring and was about to make a corny remark, but as she lifted her eyes they landed on his chest as she was left speechless. 'He's so fit,' was the only thought that entered her mind. Suddenly she felt self-conscious. But she gave herself a pep talk. 'You've always worn two pieces swimsuits. There's nothing to worry about. It's just Michael.' And that was exactly her problem. She managed to get pass the lump in her throat and smile. She coquettishly walked passed him, up the latter, and on to the diving board.  
  
Michael couldn't take his eyes off her; it was almost like he was in a trance. As he watched her dive his mind went to places that even made [I]him[/I] blush.  
  
Liz emerged and swam towards Michael. "What are you waiting for? Get in."  
  
Michael didn't protest, cold water was exactly what he need. Seeing Liz wet was doing all kind of things to him. He threw himself into the water, making it splash everywhere.  
  
Liz laughed, took a deep breath and submerged into the water. She swam a few laps before approaching Michael again. It had been a while since she last had gone into a pool. She saw Michael sitting on the edge and sighed. "You're supposed to be inside the pool. Why did you get out?"  
  
"Watching you," he replied. He couldn't help himself he had to run his hand through her hair once she settled between his legs. "You're a good swimmer."  
  
"I was on the swimming team since I can remember. I was supposed to be in the chess club though."  
  
"Chess Club???"  
  
Liz leaned her head against his hand that was now rubbing her cheek. "Uh- huh. They make you think, at least that's what Daddy dearest said." Before Michael could question her she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pool.  
  
Liz saw the menace in his eyes, he wanted retaliation. "You can't catch me."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Liz started to swim, and to her surprised he quickly caught up with her and matched each of her strokes. Before she could turn, he grabbed her by the foot and pulled her up.  
  
"You aren't the only one that was on the swimming team, my dear."  
  
They suddenly realized how close he was holding her.  
  
Liz licked her lips, nervously. "Want to race?"  
  
"No, I want to kiss you."  
  
"Okay," she said, helplessly, simply, offering no resistance.  
  
Michael moved his hand to the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
As their lip-lock broke apart, she smiled. "You know. I like swimming, but kissing you is the best."  
  
"So you want to try again?" Michael asked, grinning already knowing the answer. He pulled her closer. His hand was again pressed to the back of her neck.  
  
"Uh-huh," Liz replied a little breathless.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
